The New Preserver
by giantslug
Summary: Naruto/Starcraft crossover. Naruto found a crystal that changes his life forever. Watch as Naruto grows up to be one of the most powerful preservers in existence. Rated just in case
1. Prologue1: The preserver

A/N: This is my first story so I hope that I do a good job at this. Anyway, I recently finished reading the dark templar saga and found it to be a very good story though I am a bit sad that Zamara is locked in an eternal battle with Ulrezaj. So I thought of a crossover of Starcraft and Naruto with Naruto finding the khaydarin crystal. So I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Starcraft.**

"**Blah" Kyubi talking **

**"**_**Blah" Kyubi thinking **_

_"Blah" Zamara talking or people thinking _

"Blah" Normal people talking

(Blah) Timeskip, age or places

* * *

Prologue 1 The Preserver

"_You do not understand". _She said, half closing her eyes, in a smile. _"My knowledge must be preserved, but so must Ulrezaj be stopped."_

Jake stared at Zamara, uncomprehending. "What do you mean? Do you want to get back into my head? Stop the transference?"

"_No, it is too late for that. My essence is already in the crystal. I simply did not want to say farewell until I had to. Life is sweet Jacob. Protoss or Terran, we share that." _Zamara replied.

"I don't understand." Jacob said, voicing his confusion. "Didn't you tell me you were going to make it through this okay? Well – as okay as you can be?"

"_I ... had thought so. But now Jacob, I believe I may be able to stop him once and for all_." Zamara replied.

"How?" Jake wondered.

"_The Alys'aril is constructed above one of the strongest energetic nexuses of this world. There is a nest of power here, it is why the site is chosen." _Zamara explained_._

He nodded. This much he knew.

"_Ulrezaj is just outside the Alys'aril. So are his adversaries – once again, zerg and terran fight together to destroy a monster who is our common enemy." _Zamara told Jacob.

"_So Ethan and Valerian had followed the dark archon." _Jake thought. "_If Ulrezaj was indeed defeated. They would have to fight both Valerian's forces and the zerg. They would _–_"_

"_Time enough to deal with that once Ulrezaj is defeated." _Zamara chided. _The three factions fight outside, but their battle will not be won there. It will be worn here, inside your mind, inside the khaydarin crystal that contains what is left of me and all the memories I have stored."_

"What." Jake gasped.

"_Ulrezaj has recovered most of his strength. My guess is that this world – these energies that make the crystals what they are – are what has helped fuel him all this time. He was once a student here; here he was born in a very real sense. And here he must cease to be. The selfsame energies that created the monster can give me the abilities to harness him."_ She explained.

Jake thought he was starting to understand what she intended to do. The cold prickle of apprehension crept over him. He prayed he was wrong.

"You think … we can trap him in a crystal, like we're doing with you." He answered, wide eyed.

"_Not quite, Jacob."_ She returned. _"I intend to use a crystal to trap him, yes. But not one __**like**__ the one that holds me."_

Understanding crashed onto him like an avalanche, and even deep into his link with Zamara, hr felt his physical body twitch in protest.

"Oh no … Zamara, you can't–" Jake tried to protest.

"_I believe I can."_ Zamara cut him off. _"If this crystal is powerful enough to not only contain my knowledge but my essence … I might be able to use its powers and those of the nexus to encase him within it. Also, it should serve as a sufficiently strong prison for Ulrezaj. At the very least, I must make the attempt."_

Zamara, for the good of her people, was going to spend an eternity with a dark archon.

He couldn't let her.

"No, Zamara. I will not permit you to do this. Hey!" He lifted his head to the utterly fictitious sky and yelled without a voice. "Hey! Don't let her!"

"_Jacob – it is what must be done. I have ever served my people the best I knew how. If Ulrezaj is not contained, he will destroy me, you, Rosemary, every protoss here, and the Alys'aril and all the information it houses. I have done so much to keep the memories which I have been entrusted safe." _Zamara answered.

"You think they'll be safe with – with that trapped in with them?" Jake retorted. "What do you think he'll do to those memories? God. Zamara, what do you think he'll do to you?"

"_It does not matter. I must stop him, and this is the only option I have. Jacob _– _please." _She pleaded. _"You must release me now. You must let me do this. If you do not, you could be trapped with us."_

"I don't care." He cried recklessly, realizing he spoke the truth. He wanted to live – he wanted to be with Rosemary, to continue to explore and learn, to feel the sun on his face and taste food and run and laugh and make love. But he could not abandon Zamara. Maybe, if he were trapped with her, he could help her somehow.

"_No. I have damaged you sufficiently. It is time for me to go, Jacob. To leave the mind I should have never been forced to enter in the first place. I will not take you with me." _Zamara replied.

"Zamara –"

Zamara half closed her eyes and tilted her head, smiling at him a final time. A whisper in his mind, of affection, and of faith in him.

He felt her extend herself, reaching out and at the same time somehow pushing him away. Once, she had descended into his mind so decisively it had been more than he can bear. Now Jake didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to sacrifice herself to – God, he couldn't wrap his mind around Ulrezaj as part of him. He fought her. But hers was the stronger will. When she finally pulled free, he cried her name sharply, feeling lost and abandoned and so very empty.

"Zamara!" He screamed.

Blackness descended.

* * *

(Timeskip)

During his talk with Valerian, he mentioned that there he had a small box of crystals that he took from the protoss. And so Jake had asked him if he would be permitted to look at them.

Valerian looked at him oddly. "You wouldn't do anything to them now, would you?" He asked.

"Of course not." Jake replied. "It's just that even though I am no longer a telepath, it does not mean I am still not curious about the protoss. And while Zamara has shared much with me, I believe there is still more to learn."

In truth, Jake suspected that there is a chance, a small chance, but a chance nonetheless that Zamara's crystal could be in that box. And if it were, it would not be safe in Valerian's hands, since he is the son of the Emperor.

"Sure. Why not." Valerian answered. "Perhaps you could even help me unlock it.

* * *

(In Valerian's Quarters)

Valerian and Jake were looking his stash of crystals. While Valerian had said that it was a small box, it was anything but that. It was big enough to put a 52" TV. Jake continued to look at the different colors of the crystals

"Well?" Valerian said. "Here it is. Think you can help me sort it?"

"Sure." Jake replied.

As they sorted out the crystals Jake found something he feared he would find. It was a dark crystal that was glowing with a sullen purple-black hue. Jake despaired.

"_I will have to steal and hide it."_ Jake thought.

Seeing that Valerian was busy sorting out the other crystals with his back turned, he slipped the crystal into his coat's inner pocket.

After sorting out the crystals and talking with Valerian a bit more, Jake left with the stolen crystal. He would have to find a way to return it to the protoss.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Jacob told Rosemary of the crystal after they left in one of the _Leviathan_ class dropship.

"How are we going to return the crystal to the protoss?"Rosemary asked. "Valerian and his father were the ones who brought us back to Dominion controlled space. I don't even know the coordinates to Shakuras."

"We could try to find other protoss who are not on Shakuras. Maybe they could lead us there?" Jake answered.

"Not bloody likely. The protoss who only knows of us currently are the ones in Shakuras. It will take time to for the message to spread. Besides, how are we gonna find them?" She retorted. "Warp around space and hope we smack right into them?" She said sarcastically.

"That's an idea." Jake mused.

"You can't be serious!" Rosemary said horrified.

"There is no other choice. We must find them if we are able to and return the crystal to them. It is too dangerous otherwise." Jake said.

"Fine." Rosemary said as the ship was starting to be surrounded by a subwarp field. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

After they came out of their subwarp field, they crash landed on an unknown primitive world. As far as they could see, they could not find any signs of civilization.

"Well crap." Rosemary started. "We are in the butt end of nowhere. The communications system is down and we are in a totally unexplored star system. There are no people here and we can't effect repairs to the ship. We are screwed."

"Perhaps. But then again the crystal should be safe here. At least for the time being." Jake replied thinking that perhaps someday someone might find them. He didn't know he would never leave the planet.

* * *

A/N: Whew. Writing this was more difficult than I thought. Anyways, the paragraphs that were before the first timeskip was actually taken from the dark templar saga book three. It is needed to explain some chapters after this. Pls read and review thanks.


	2. Prologue2: The New Host

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Starcraft.**

"**Blah" Kyubi/Ulrezaj talking **

"_**Blah" Kyubi/**__**Ulrezaj**__** thinking **_

"_Blah" Zamara talking or people thinking _

"Blah" Normal people talking

(Blah) Timeskip, age or places etc.

* * *

Prologue 2

The New Host

(Zamara's POV)

"_Pain!" _She screamed mentally. How long has she been trapped here? Trapped with that monster. Has it been a few years, a few decades, or a few centuries? She did not know anymore. Being continuously attacked by the extremely powerful psionic energy of Ulrezaj has left her spent. Her shields are down, yet she knew she could not give up. Giving in to the pain and falling unconscious would mean the end of everything for her people. She is the last preserver. She would give her all and more to preserve her knowledge and the memories of those before her. She will live, if only to pass the memories and knowledge that she bears. She will fight on

(Ulrezaj's POV)

Annoyance flitted through his mind. He did not understand why the preserver just won't die. He would not let anything stand in his way of his glory, and the preserver is the one who stood in his way the most. The memories she bears could bring about ruin to all of his ambitions. He would wait. Soon, he would be free from this prison.

* * *

(Naruto Age 6)

"_It has been close to a year since he started learning at the Ninja Academy." _Naruto thought, as he started getting up from his bed. Looking at the alarm clock he has, he saw that he had woken up slightly earlier than he would have normally.

"_Hmm… I still have a lot of time left before going to the Academy. What should I do?" _Naruto mused. "_Ahh… I know! I can do a prank. But which one? Hmm… no… no…yes. I'll do that one." _Naruto decided. But not before breakfast.

He walked to the kitchen cabinet and took a few cups of instant ramen and then waited for the water to boil. Using that time, he went to brush his teeth. When he was done with brushing his teeth his cups of ramen were cooked. In record time, he finished all of it. After eating, he took a shower, put on his clothes and walked out of his home.

Making his way to the Hokage Monument, Naruto grinned madly. Thinking of his prank and ignoring all the glares the villagers throw at him, Naruto dashed through the village. Reaching the Hokage Monument, he pulled out a few cans of paint.

(10 minutes later)

"NARUTO!!!" Several chuunin screamed out. "How dare you deface the Hokage Monument! Who do you think you are!" And thus begins the everyday life of Uzumaki Naruto, being chased by ninjas of his own village.

"HAHA! You are no match for me. The number one ninja of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto!" He screamed back at his pursuers. "Get back here you little brat!" One of the chuunins said. "HA! A chuunin like you can't even catch an Academy Student like me. You must be pathetic!" Naruto retorted.

Eventually, he was caught by the one person who always seems to be able to catch him. That person is Umino Iruka, who is coincidentally his Academy Teacher. "What the hell do you think you are doing! If you have time to fool around like that you should spend more of your time studying!" Iruka lectured. "No way. Studying is boring." Naruto whined back. Iruka bonked him on the head, tied him up and dragged him to the Academy.

(At the Ninja Academy)

"Because of our good friend Naruto here, we will all be doing a pop quiz on shinobi history." Iruka told the whole class receiving groans in response.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" screeched a certain pink haired _cough_girl_cough_. "But Sakura-chan" Naruto pouted. "SHUT UP SIT DOWN AND DO THE TEST!" Iruka using his Demon-Head jutsu on the class. Everyone clammed up after that.

(After the classes are over)

"You are going to clean this up. All of it. You hear me." Iruka told Naruto. "Yeah yeah. Its not like I have anyone waiting for me at home anyway." He answered.

Iruka looked awkwardly at Naruto after that comment, and then said. "Naruto, how about I treat you to ramen after you clean up the monument." Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, really." Iruka answered. "YATTA!" And with that statement Naruto picked up the pace and cleaned the rest of the paint.

(At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"Why did you decide to paint the Hokage Monument, Naruto? Don't you know who they are?" Iruka asked him over a few bowls of ramen. "Yeah, I know who they are." Naruto replied. "Then why?" Iruka continued. "Because everybody loves the Hokage. I have been alone all my life. If I am Hokage, everybody would love me too. Hokage wa oreno yume dakara(1)." He answered.

Iruka smiled at him, pleased that one of his students has such an admirable dream.

* * *

(Timeskip:A few months later, Oct 10th)

Naruto was running, looking for places to hide. _"Damn it! Why must this happen to me every year?_ He thought to himself. Looking back, he saw the mob of villagers gaining on him. "_Damn it!" _He slipped on a rock. "Haha, we got you now demon. This is for Yondaime-sama." One of the man in the mob said as the began beating the crap out of him.

(A few hours later)

Naruto has lost consciousness after the first hour though the mob did not let up their fists and continued to pound into him.

"Let's go. Before the ANBU arrives." One of the man said. "Yeah." The others agreed and they left.

A few minutes after they left, Naruto opened his eyes slowly and painfully, looking around for any signs of his attackers. Standing up, he painfully made his way to the nearby training ground.

At the training ground, he looked up and saw that it was heavily fenced, with trees that are so big he couldn't describe them. Looking at the sign, it said Training Ground 44.

"_Good. This place looks dangerous. Maybe the mobs won't follow me inside." _Naruto thought, seeing the heavily fenced area. And with that, he made his way through the Forest of Death.

(Training Area 44 aka The Forest of Death)

Ulrezaj can sense him. After so long plotting, thinking of how to get out of his prison. He has finally found the way. _**"Human…hmm it cannot be helped. I cannot wait for another dark templar to come across this crystal. I will have to possess this human and then free myself from this wretched prison…yes. Come closer human."**_ Ulrezaj mused to himself.

Naruto slowly made his way through the forest. He would have to hide here. At least until the Kyubi festival was over. He did not know it then but he was making his way towards the S rank part of the forest.

The S rank part of the forest is quiet. Too quiet. Naruto has slowly been finding himself put on edge as he walks deeper into the forest. He suspected that if he does not turn back soon, he will not be turning back at all.

Just as he was about to make a turn back into the village, he saw a glow deeper in the forest. A dull purple glow. Should he investigate? Or should he turn back? Never one to turn up an adventure, he pressed on.

(Ulrezaj's POV)

"**Yes. Come to me."** Ulrezaj said to himself gleefully. The time has come for him to have his revenge on the other protoss. The ones who banished the dark templar. **"Come."**

(Back with Naruto)

He looked at the odd crystal. It was a purple-black crystal that was bigger than his arms. This then, is what is giving that glow. On impulse, he touched the stone,

(Ulrezaj's POV)

"**Free. Hahaha." **Ulrezaj said_**. "And now to possess this human and regain my body".**_

(Zamara's POV)

"_NO!"_ She couldn't let Ulrezaj be set free. She couldn't let it destroy her people. Using the same technique she used on Jacob Jefferson Ramsey, she downloaded herself into the same human Ulrezaj is possessing.

(General POV)

Naruto writhed in pain. He couldn't even make a sound and for the second time that day he lost consciousness.

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

Both Ulrezaj and Zamara appeared in front of the seal that kept Kyubi. **"Well, well ,well what do we have here? **Kyubi said before his chakra destroyed Ulrezaj.

Zamara could only stare in awe and fear. What her people had tried to do. Her people could only weaken him, even combined. And yet Ulrezaj was seemingly destroyed with no trouble at all. _"I'm next."_She thought._ "There is no hope for my people left."_

Kyubi destroyed what seems to be the stronger of the two before turning his eyes upon the other one. **"Say goodnight."** He said before sending his chakra at her.

Zamara closed her eyes and waited for death. But it did not come, for something appeared in front of her. It is a small boy, with blonde hair and three whisker marks on his face. She saw the red energy that had torn Ulrezaj apart didn't even affect the boy. _"Who is this terran? How can he survive against something not even Ulrezaj can?_

Kyubi slammed his claw at the gate. **"Grrh. If it wasn't for that damnable Yondaime and this blasted seal."** Kyubi snarled.

Naruto can only stare up in confusion. Wondering what is going on. "Who the hell are you!" Naruto shouted.

**Who do you think I am, brat? I am the great Kyubi no kitsune. Now tremble before me!"** Kyubi bared his fangs.

"Kkk-kyubi!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Didn't the Yondaime kill you?"

"**Ha! As if one of you fleshbags can kill me. One of the mighty Bijuu." **Kyubi answered. "T-then why are you here." He stuttered. **"Are you truly such an idiot? The Yondaime couldn't kill me. So he devised a way to seal me into you. Get it now, brat." **He returned. **"If it wasn't for this blasted seal not letting me hurt you I would have killed that person behind you. Be thankful, brat. I already got rid of one of them and it was possessing you. If they didn't appear in front of the seal you would have died.**

"Huh." He turned around and stared at Zamara. "Who are you? Are you sealed in me like Kyubi?" Zamara stared back at him.

_I'll explain everything"_ Zamara then replied.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter done. Took longer than I expected but well it's up now. Pls read and review. Next chapter: Explanations and Training.

(1) Being Hokage is my dream.


	3. Chapter 1: Explanations and Training

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this posted up. Between working and finding the time to write this story has been taxing and I can't seem to find more then an hour a day to work on this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Starcraft.**

"**Blah" Kyubi talking **

"_**Blah" Kyubi thinking **_

"_Blah" Zamara talking or people thinking _

"Blah" Normal people talking

(Blah) Timeskip, age or places etc.

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_Huh." He turned around and stared at Zamara. "Who are you? Are you sealed in me like Kyubi?" Zamara stared back at him._

_I'll explain everything"_

_Zamara then replied.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Explanations and Training

"_I am a protoss." _Zamara said. "What's a protoss?" Naruto looked at her quizzically. _"Hush child. I said that I would explain, did I not?" _she replied.

"_We were created by the Xel'Naga. The Wanderers from Afar. They were our teachers, our guides. They are a race that helps speed up sentient evolution around the universe. The Xel'Naga had been around long before the protoss were. Eventually they came upon our jungle world of Auir. They helped us evolve and we became the Firstborn, the protoss."_

Zamara's eyes turned sad._ "When the Xel'Naga first revealed themselves to us as the ones who guided and thought us, all of the tribes broke apart, trying to better themselves. To be better than the other tribes. Eventually, we even turn upon our creators, driving them away forever. It was a dark night for my people and even after the Xel'Naga were gone, we continued to wage war with other protoss. This war became known as the Aeon of Strife." _

She continued. _"When the war was still going on, there was a protoss by the name of Khas appeared. Finding a khaydarin crystal, similar to the one you touched, he found out that his thoughts and feelings were amplified. Amplified to the point that he could feel what his apprentice Tem'laa was feeling. This gave to what the protoss now call the Khala, the Path of Ascension. It is through the Khala that the Aeon of Strife was ended. We are as one in the Khala. Our minds are linked. But not as we communicate – not as they are now. The Khala offers a deeper communion. In some ways, you lose yourself in that link, becoming one with all other protoss, a single glorious being."_

Her eyes turned sad again. _"But there were some clans who refused it. They thought that by joining the Conclave." _Naruto asked. "Conclave?" _"Our government, in your language."_ She answered. _"Continuing on, they thought that by joining the Conclave, they would lose their individuality. And so, they refused. This was centuries after the Khala was formed. And at that time, Khas was no longer among the living. The Conclave felt that the 'rebels', for a lack of a better word, were undermining everything the Khala stood for that they ordered Adun, our Executor, the leader of our warriors, to kill all of them. _She paused for awhile, then continued. _"But Adun refused. He did not want to kill another protoss. There hasn't been an incident of a protoss killing another protoss since the formation of the Khala. Adun refused to follow his orders. He hid them and showed the Conclave a tampered footage of him executing them. While he was hiding them, he helped unlock their gifts. Unlock the latent abilities all protoss possess and taught them, just as Khas taught us. They learnt the powers but not the control needed to use those powers. Old hatred from the Aeon of Strife resurfaced, and they unleashed a psionic storm all over Auir. Nearly destroying everything. The Conclave then realized that those protoss, who refused the Khala, were still alive. They went to confront Adun about it. And he said that he would not kill another protoss. Eventually the Conclave gave in, and they banished those protoss, now known as the Dark Templar. During the banishment, Adun gave his life to protect the Dark Templar when the Conclave attacked them. No one knows what happened to Adun afterwards as we couldn't sense him in the Khala."_

"_More than a thousand years have passed since then, and I don't know how long I have been trapped in that crystal. Naruto, you will have to find my people. I will help train you in return. Unlike my previous host, with the fox in you, you will not suffer any bad side effects. So what do you say?"_ Zamara asked.

"Hell yes!" Naruto replied.

"**What makes you think I would even let you stay here." **Kyubi who had been silent all this time, boomed. **"The moment the brat leaves, I will erase you from existence. Just like your other kin."**

Zamara thought for a while then answered. _"Looking at you, I can tell that you will not help the boy willingly. So why not let me train the boy, for if he dies, you die as well. There is much I can teach him that can ensure his survival and I doubt you would train him anyways. What is your answer, fox"_

"**How amusing. You think that your power is greater than my own? Hahahahaha!" **Kyubi laughed. **"Fine then. I will let you train the boy, if only for my amusement."**

"_We have a deal then"_ Zamara said. _"There is nothing more to say here in your mindscape, Naruto. At least not for a while. We will start your training when you wake up."  
_

* * *

(Outside Naruto's mind, Forest of Death)

"_Are you ready to begin your training? Naruto." _Zamara asked._ "It is not easy training to be a templar. It can take decades for even the quickest student. But since we do not have that much time, you will have to master as much as you can as soon as possible."_

"So what are you going to be teaching me first?" Naruto barely stopped himself from jumping up and down like a four year old with a sugar rush in a candy store.

"_I will teach you how to shield your mind from others and how to shield other minds from you. This way, you wouldn't have to rely on me all the time to block out their surface thoughts. Besides, I cannot block it out forever anyways." _She answered, amused at his enthusiasm.

"_Since we are in a forest, this will be easier for you to learn as there are not many sentient life forms here that can overwhelm your thoughts. I am going to stop shielding out the surface thoughts. This is what you have to do. Imagine a bubble covering your brain. Then imagine that that bubble has filters that shields out surface thoughts. Use only your mind. Do not use chakra in this exercise. You could amplify your thoughts if you do so but that defeats the purpose of this exercise." _Zamara lectured.

"Wouldn't I be better to ample-ampli whatever that is." Naruto asked.

"_Like I said. It defeats the purpose of this exercise. Now start to shield." _Andwith that Zamara stopped the shieldingof his mind.

"Argh!" Naruto couldn't help but scream aloud. "_The voices. The thoughts. Make them STOP!"_

"_Concentrate Naruto. You can do this. Just concentrate." _Zamara assured him.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto willed his mind and tried to blocked out the thoughts of the wildlife in the Forest of Death.

* * *

(Hours later)

"_Well done Naruto. Well done. Now it is time for you to head home. You can practice this exercise on the way back. Be mindful that it will be harder to shield their thoughts than it is here as there are humans in the village. Their thoughts are more sophisticated and so, are harder to block out. But I believe, given enough time, you can do it effortlessly." _Zamara praised him.

"_Yeah. I'll head back now." _Naruto answered and with that he headed home.

When he re-entered the village, he was bombarded with the thoughts of everyone within twenty yards of him. Even though it is now night, and everybody is sleeping or at least passed out after partying, they are still broadcasting their thoughts. Whether it was dreams or lewd thoughts of someone drinking too much sake, it was still the same. Remembering the training he did earlier, he forced the thoughts out of his head.

He collapsed on his bed as soon as he reached home. "_Well this has been a wild day." _And with that last thought, he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Finally done with this chapter. I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible so please review. So bye for now.

Next chapter: Academy Days.


End file.
